The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom
by Mikomi Hatake
Summary: Naruto has been having dreams with evil random pink bunnies of doom, but what happens when those bunnies start to stalk him? Randomness, craziness, and chaos await you. On Hiatus.
1. BunnyChan!

**Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom**

Chapter 1: Bunny-Chan

By Mikomi

Disclaimer: I only own the Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

Summary: Naruto has a dream of Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom, and now they show up all over the place. Lots of randomness, crazyness, and chaos.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"What a cute little bunny you are." The blond boy picked up a little pink bunny of the ground and held him close. "I will call you Bunny-Chan!"

Twitch.

"What a cute pink bunny..."

Twitch.

"Wait a minute...pink bunnies!?" Naruto dropped the pink creature and backed up slowly. "I hate pink..." The boy ran, the field never-ending as he tried to escape from the evil pink bunny.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"How can the bunny keep up with me!?" Naruto continued to run. The bunny always right behind him.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Help! Sasuke! Help me the evil pink bunny is comming!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Help...Slap...Ow." Naruto woke up in the middle of a big field... "The Bunnys!"

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke stood over Naruto. Kakashi and Sakura looked over his shoulder.

"Sasuke...Did you see the evil pink bunny?" Sasuke shook his head. Naruto looked at Kakashi then Sakura, but where Sakura should have been was a small pink bunny. "No not the evil pink bunny!"

Twitch.

"Don't yell so loud dobe there is no pink bunny."

"But there behind you..." The blond boy was cut off.

"Is Sakura."

"But I saw a bunny."

"Naruto go home get some Ramen and get some sleep." Kakashi ordered.

"Okay."

On his way home Naruto walked through a small field, smaller than the one he woke up in, but bigger than a baseball field.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Naruto looked around and saw nothing.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

He looked around, and again saw nothing.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Behind him there was a pink bunny. "Holy poop on a stick, hes comming for me!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Don't come any closer!" Naruto pulled out a ninja star and chucked it at the bunny. It vanished. "Good." Naruto continued his walk home.

When he got home he locked all the doors and windows and made himself some ramen. When he walked into his bathroom to take a shower he saw an outline of pink on the toilet.

Twitch.

"NOT THE BUNNY!!" Naruto pulled out all his stars and chucked them at his toilet. The fluffy pikn bunny didn't move...because it was a fluffy pink towel. CRAHSH! "Hey thats my toilet!"

Um... I have no clue why I wrote this except that it was a personal experience... enough said...if you want to see more of this just tell me.

Mikomi


	2. ToiletChan!

**Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom**

Chapter 2: Toilet-Chan

By Mikomi

Disclaimer: I only own the Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

Summary: Naruto has a dream of Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom, and now they show up all over the place. Lots of randomness, crazyness, and chaos.

"NOT THE BUNNY!!" Naruto pulled out all his stars and chucked them at his toilet. The fluffy pink bunny didn't move...because it was a fluffy pink towel. CRASH! "Hey thats my toilet!" Naruto ran over to the massive mess of toilet. "Tiolet-Chan! I loved-ed you!"

Twitch.

Gulp.

Twitch.

Shudder.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Naruto grabbed Toilet-Chan and ran, "Not Toilet-chan!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Naruto ran to the nearest house, which happened to be Kakashi's. "Kakashi-Sensei! Help the pink bunnies are comming for me and Toilet-Chan!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Help Toilet-Chan!" Naruto knocked on Kakashi's door, "Kakashi there comming for Toilet-Chan!!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Kakashi-Sensei!"

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi quickly opened his door, and let the blond boy in. "Why'd you bring them here?"

"But this is toilet-chan."

"No the pink bunnies, I hate bunnies."

Shudder.

"Pink is evil."

"I know." He held his toilet closer. "Look what happened to toilet-chan!"

"Naruto thats a toilet."

"But...Wait can you see the bunnies too?"

"Yes."

"Really! I'm not totally crazy!"

"Yes you are, you named your toilet-chan."

"So, I maned my spork Sporky, see" Naruto pulled out a spork.

"Baka."

Twitch.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"NOT THE BUNNIES!"

A/N:...Um yeah its a crazy story I know.

-Mikomi


	3. Attack of the Bunnies! Part 1

**The Evil Pink Random Bunnies of Doom.**

**By Mikomi Hatake**

**Chapter 3: Attack of the bunnies!**

This chapter is dedacated to Pazzy-Chan and her horrible penguin experience, thank you for the idea! I still feal bad for you...oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own squat...do you?

Reviews!

HikaruOfArrow: Yay! What will happen to toilet-chan now?

SoraOokami: I love my Sporky.

irukapooka: There is some plot to this story, but I don't know what happened to it.

AyumuOsakaKasuga: Yes having three pet rocks makes you crazy...I have four. I want banana chips!

Danny-171984: Yes bunnies are this evil.

**Attack of the Bunnies**

Twitch.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"NOT THE BUNNIES!"

Kakashi threw one of his kuni at the evil bunny and it dissepeared.

"Thank you Kakashi!" Naruto gave his teacher a big hug.

"Your welcome.

Kakashi and Naruto were sitting on Kakashi's couch trying to think of a way to stop the evil random bunnies of doom, that were invading the world. Kakashi had the more practical ideas, while Naruto had the strange and confusing ideas. Naruto's toilet, Toilet-Chan was in the garbage, and Naruto had almost forgotten about him.

"Well the 'blow up the whole world' idea won't work." Kakashi sighed.

"Why not!?" Naruto cried.

"Because then we would blow up ourselves."

"Oooo...Bad idea." Naruto looked around the room, hoping for some ideas...then he looked at Kakashi and smiled, "You could use your eye thingy on them."

"My sharingan?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah." Naruto jumped up and began to dance.

"But do you think the bunnies are an illusion?"

"Maybe...Can I have some Ramen?" Naruto gave Kakashi the puppy dog eyes, that he always fell for.

"Sure." Kakashi sighed. "If only Ramen was the solution to all our problems...Wait...Naruto do the bunnies like ramen?"

"Ummm...I don't know...Dosen't everyone love ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, go pick out a ramen flavor."

Naruto jumped up and began to rummage through the ramen cabinet. He moved aside the miso flavored and saw...........another miso ramen......and a pink bunny! "Oi! Kakashi-sensei, since when did you keep a bunny in your cabinet!?"

Twitch.

Kakashi jumped up, "A bunny!?"

"yeah...Bunny!" Naruto gasped and slamed the cabinet shut. "Why do you have a bunny in here?"

Twitch.

"This is all your fault Naruto, you broght it here, now you have to get rid of it." Kakashi sighed and grabbed a kuni. "Here." He handed the weapon to the blond boy. "Get rid of it."

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Eek! its comming closer!" Naruto cried.

"Well get rid of it."

Woosh.

Naruto killed the bunny. "Yay!" Naruto cried. "I killed the bunny!"

Twitch.

Gulp.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Shudder.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Naruto run!"

A/N: Yay another strange chapter to The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom. What will be next for Naruto and Kakashi! Will they save the world from the bunnies or will they end up like Toilet-Chan?

PeAcE.

Mikomi Hatake


	4. Attack of the Bunnies! Part 2

**The Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom.**

**By Mikomi Hatake**

**Chapter 4: Attack of the bunnies! Part 2**

This chapter is dedacated to Yuna-chan, because I love you...in a non-sexual way...or it it?..oh well, I still love you.

**Disclaimer:** I don't Naruto, but I would give anything to own Kakashi, He will be mine!

Reviews!

Dark Mimiru-chan: ....penguin....

irukapooka: Randomness rules!

Metalicgal: Randomness still rules!

SoraOokami: ssshh...don't tell everyone how to get rid of the bunnies.

Sakura: Yes..poor toilet-chan

jagonseeker : Lol.

Danny-171984: You allready lost your sanity

Yuna: This chapter is for you.

Mikomi Hatake: Yay, I'm stupid!

_"The Bunnies Talking"_

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking_

**The Evil Random Bunnies of Doom**

Shudder.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

"Naruto run!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Naruto ran out of Kakashi's house and down the street, yeling as loud as he could, "The Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom are headed this way!" All the random villagers stopped to look at the stupid boy that was running through the streets. "The bunnies are..." Someone grabbed Naruto and pulled him into a dark alley, a hand clamped around his mouth. Naruto bit down on the hand.

"Ow...It's me dobe."

"Hey what are you doin' Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Trying to get you to shut up."

"Why?"

"Because the more people that know about the bunnies, the more danger we're in."

"What do you mean? How are they dangerous?"

Sasuke looked around him before answering the blond boy. "They can read minds. They know what were thinking."

"How do you know they can read minds?" Sasuke thrust a peice of paper at Naruto

_'We are going to take over Earth, there is no stopping us, there is no escaping, we know your every move, and your every thought, because we are the evil random bunnies of doom.'_

"Well if they can read minds they know that you told me about their abbility to read minds."

"I put up a barrier, the brain waves can't travel in or out of the invisible dome." It was then when Naruto noticed that Sasuke was holding up a barrier. "Oh..."

"Dobe."

"Baka"

"Scardy Cat."

"Hey! Your not to bring that up!" Naruto yelled, he knew Sasuke would bring up the incident, the evil, horrible...painfull experience.

"So. Lets go warn Kakashi about the bunnies." Sasuke dropped the barrier and ran out into the streets, on his way to Kakashi's house.

"Sasuke! Wait up!" The blond boy chased the black haired boy through the streets. "Sasuke!" The villagers stopped and watched as Naruto chased Sasuke through the streets. "Wait up!"

"Well than hurry up, dobe!"

When the two reached Kakashi's house all they saw was a huge pile of rubble.

"Kakashi, what happened to your house!?" Naruto yelled pointing to the silver haired jonin's former house.

"What dose it look like dobe, it was the evil random pink bunnies of doom." Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded.

"Oh...Did they get the ramen!?" Kakashi searched through the rubble that was his kitchen.

"If the whole house looks like this what makes you think the Ramen surived..." Kakashi yelled and both the boys came running, "What happened Kakashi-Sensei!?" Kakashi held up a packet of ramen from onder a pile af junk.

"Look ramen!" Kakashi and Naruto did a funny dance and sang the ramen song.

"Bakas we have to hurry up and stop the bunnies before they take over the world." A strange sound filled the heads of the three ninjas. It was the bunnies.

_"Foolish humans we know that you will try to stop us, but if you try and stop us your dear friend, who goes buy the name Sakura, will suffer, so do not try and stop us."_

"They have Sakura!"


	5. Time To Start Saving Sakura

**The Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom.**

**By Mikomi Hatake**

**Chapter 5: Time to Try to Save Sakura**

I am dedicating this chapter to my boyfriend, Jon, because I would give my life to save him. I Love You Jon!

**Disclaimer:** Jon is mine!

Reviews!

Dark Mimiru-Chan: Yay no stupid pink haired bitch!

irukapooka: Poop now I have to come up with the Ramen Song....

Danny-171984: Damn the bunnies, but we still love them.

SoraOokami: Naruto only shares the ramen with Sasuke.

Yuna: Yay!

Metalicgal: Sugar!

_"The Bunnies Talking"_

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking_

**The Evil Random Bunnies of Doom**

"They have Sakura!"

"Kakashi-Sensei, What are we going to do!?" Naruto yelled.

"Um...eat ramen?"

Sasuke sighed, "Naruto is the one obsessed with ramen, not you."

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Naruto screamed.

Kakashi hid.

Sasuke laughed.

A little girl was hopping down the street.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

La. La. La.

She was now singing.

La. La. La.

The girl ran off.

"Geeze that scared me." Kakashi laughed.

Silence.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Where are you!?" Kakashi was alone in a dark alley, his two students were gone."

Gulp.

Twitch.

Shudder.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi ran for his life as a heard of bunnies followed him. Random people turned to look at the frightened jounin running from nothing. They couldn't see the bunnies.

Here comes Peter Cotten Tail, hopping down the bunny trail.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi looked behind him at the bunnies, and ran into something big and hard. "Ow..." Kakashi looked up. It was Sasuke. "Hey where'd you go!?"

"I was behind you."

"Oh."

Kakashi and Sasuke began to look for the missing blond boy. As the two ninjas walked past the ramen bar they herd a familar voice order miso ramen...

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey bakas! come have some ramen!" Naruto waved the two over to the counter. "Its on me."

"Oh in that case I'll have a beef ramen please." Kakashi said to the old guy behind the counter.

Sasuke sat down next to the blond boy. "Where'd you go?"

"Here."

"Dobe."

"Baka."

"Sissy."

"Pink boxers boy." Sasuke gasped. No one was soposed to know that.

A/N: Yay a very short, random, and pointless chapter. What happened to saving Sakura?


	6. Get off your lazy ass and find Sakura!

**The Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom.**

**By Mikomi Hatake**

**Chapter 6: Get of your lazy ass and find Sakura!**

**Disclaimer:** All I own are the Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

_"The Bunnies Talking"_

"Normal Talking"

_Thinking_

**The Evil Random Pink Bunnies of Doom**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi had been siiting at the Ramen bar for the past hour and a halff. All toghter they had eaten 209 bowls of ramen. Kakashi kept playint the "Quick, look over there!" trick on the two boys so he could eat.

Clatter.

Naruto put his bowl down. "More miso ramen old man."

"We're out."

"..."

"..."

"Yay!"

"You total is 35000 yen."

Naruto got up, put is hand in his back pocket, and sat back down. "I forgot my wallet."

Kakashi slowly got up and headed for the door.

"Halt!" The ramen guy was pissed. "You have 210 dishes to wash."

"I thought it was 209." Sasuke said.

"I had to cook the food in something."

After washing his third bowl Kakashi thought he heard something.

Twitch.

Shudder.

Twitch.

Crash.

Twitch.

Scream.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Naruto and Kakashi pulled out kuani and began randomly throwing them around the large kitchen.

Crash.

Bang.

Boom.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Screach.

Crash.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Trip.

Crash.

Kakashi was on the foor, with Naruto on top of him. Sasuke looked around at the mess the two ninjas had created in under 15 seconds. "Good thing the old man left." Sasuke sighed. Sasuke pulled the two out of the shop and left the mess. "No more ramen."

"WHAT!?"

Twitch.

Silence.

Twitch.

Shudder.

Twitch.

Shudder.

Twitch.

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi stubbed his toe.

While walking back to his house, Sasuke saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Pink hair...

_Sakura..._

It was a pink cat.

_Not Sakura._

Meow.

Light bulb.

_Don't cats chase bunnies?_

_I'm sure they could._

"Here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty."

Meow.

The cat attacked Sasuke.

"Ow." Sasuke pulled the cat along with a leash, while holding up his pants. "I guess this cat likes pants."

_I hope no one saw my pink bunnie boxers..._

A/N: If you want to read about how Sasuke got pink bunnie boxers, read my fan fict The Story Of Sasuke's Pink Boxers.

PeAcE, lOvE, aNd EviL bUnNiEs!

Mikomi Hatake


	7. Stupid Sakura

**The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom**

**By: Mikomi Hatake**

**Chapter 7: Stupid Sakura**

**Disclaimer:** I, Ed, only own the Evil Pink Bunnies Of Doom. (TERPBOD)

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated. I've been dealing with a lot of crap these past few months. My boyfriend broke up with me, and I haven't found the inspiration to start writhing again.

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

"_The bunnies talking"_

The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom:

Kakashi lay awake on his bed thinking of what the bunnies had said to him.

:Flashback: "You know, your Shungarian is useless against us. We are not an illusion, and we have only one weakness…":End Flashback:

"What could that one weakness be!?"

"_We will never tell you."_

"_Yeah you will never find out that water is our only weakness."_

"_Hey, you told him!"_

"_Oops…"_

"_Baka…"_

"Water!" Kakashi hopped out of bed and ran to Naruto's house, in his blue boxers. He swung open the blond haired boy's door, and saw Naruto…

* * *

Sasuke sat alone at the Ramen Bar eating miso ramen. His pink cat was at his feet eating catnip ramen.

"Meow."

"Stupid cat."

The pink cat attacked Sasuke.

"Owie…"

* * *

Kakashi saw Naruto sitting naked in a beanbag chair eating cheetos.

"What are you doing!?" Kakashi yelled.

"Hey, this is my house, I can do what I want." The blond boy yelled.

"True."

* * *

"I need a name for this stupid cat." Sasuke said to the old guy at the Ramen Bar.

"How about Pinky." He replied.

"How about not."

"Fang?"

"Nein."

"Cujo?"

"He's a cat."

"Cat?"

"Cat! The pink cat!

Meow.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi both sat naked in beanbag chairs eating cheetos.

Oh the possibilities.

Are they in the same beanbag chair?

Are they eating out of the same bag of cheetos?

Are they gonna do 'it'?

Yes.

Fart.

Kakashi did 'it'.

"Ewie, that's gross! That's my pink beanbag chair."

"Sorry."

"No your not."

"You know what, I'm not." Kakashi laughed.

"Baka."

"No ramen for a week."

"Okae, I'll be good."

* * *

"Cat the Cat." The old guy at the Ramen Bar laughed.

"What's so funny about it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh."

* * *

A guy came on the screen of Naruto's big screen TV. He looked at Naruto, then at Kakashi. "Are you sitting naked in a beanbag chair eating cheetos?" Kakashi and Naruto nodded. "Well…" All of a sudden the TV went blank and a pink bunnie appeared on the screen.

"Don't you want your Sakura?" The bunnie asked.

Naruto shook his head, "I like being naked in a beanbag eating Doritos."

"Cheetos."

"What he said."

* * *

Meow.

The cat took off running.

"Cat, come back!" Sasuke yelled.

Meow. (No)

"Please come back?"

Meow. (Never)

Yank.

The cat got caught on the pink leash with bells.

"Baka neko." (Stupid cat)

Meow. (Stupid Sasuke)

The cat attacked Sasuke.

"Owie…"

A/N: As I have said before, I am so sorry that this hasn't been updated. I will try not to let this happen ever again.

-Ed


	8. I Hate Bunnies

The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

By: Mikomi Hatake

Chapter 8: I hate bunnies

Disclaimer: I, Ed, only own the Evil Pink Bunnies Of Doom. (TERPBOD)

A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated. I've been dealing with a lot of crap these past few months. (again) But I finally have the time to start writing again. Sorry its so short, but I got lazy.

"People talking"

'Thoughts'

"The bunnies talking"

The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

"Maybe we should ignore them. Sakura said if you ignore annoying people like Naruto eventually they will go away...I think I will ignore them." Kakashi mumbled as he sat naked in a beanbag chair eating cheetos.

"Did you say something Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of cheetos.

Kakashi ignored him.

"Kakashi?"

"KAKASHI?"

Naruto walked off.

"Hey Sakura was right. Annoying things do go away if you ignore them." Kakashis said right before he popped the last cheeto into his mouth.

* * *

Sasuke dragged an angry pink cat back to his little house. "You are a stupid cat."

Meow. (You too)

"You should be locked up for life."

Meow. (You should too)

"I should eat you for dinner." Sasuke laughed, as he poked the cat.

The cat bit him.

Meow. (I win)

"Stupid cat."

Meow. (Stupid Sasuke)

"Gah, I really hate cats"

Meow. (And I really hate Sasukes)

* * *

Kakashi wandered into the market place in his mask, headbabnd, and boxers. He was hungry, and there was only one thing he wanted to eat: Cheetos. Yesh. He wanted more orange cheezy cheetos. "Must have the cheetos."

Ino was also at the market, getting eggs for her mum...She would have been able to accomplish her mission if Kakashi hadn't walked by in his boxers. Ino's jaw dropped. "So...hawt..." Ino wandered home.

Kakashi's mind was set on Cheetos.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi froze.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Twitch.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi drew a kuni.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

He looked around.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Pink.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Twich.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

A little girl in a pink dress was playing jump rope.

Hop. Hop. Hop.

Kakashi sighed. "I need my cheetos."


	9. Bring in the Hoes

Disclaimer: I, Ed, only own the Evil Pink Bunnies Of Doom. (TERPBOD)

The Evil Random Pink Bunnies Of Doom

By: Mikomi Hatake

Chapter 9: Bring in the hoes.

"Cheetos?"

"Check"

"Bag?"

"Check"

Hose?"

"Why do we need to bring Sakura and Ino on this trip?"

"I said hose, not hoes. Get your mind out of the gutter man."

"Sorry Kakashi."

"You are such a lunk head Naruto." Kakashi slapped the blond haired boy around the back of his head. "This is the most important mission ever and you had better not screw it up."

'"Okae, lets go kill those bunnies and save Sakura!"

"Now your talking!"

"_Do you fools really think you can destroy us?"_

"Yes, as a matter of fact we do." Naruto replied.

"Now show yourselves you stupid bunnies!"

"_Ha-ha you wish!"_

"Like hell we do!"

"Come out, come out where ever you are." Naruto sang.

"_What losers."_

"_Do you think they will remember to put on some pants?"_

"_Nope."_

Sasuke sat at home on his sofa watching the television while the pink cat, named Cat, sat at his feet. Cat looked up as the weather came on, and you could see Cat smirk as the weather man gave the daily forecast.

"Today will be cloudy with a 90 chance of rain. You had better grad your umbrellas folks, its supposed to rain cats and dogs."

Meow_. My lucky day._

"Rain! I have to tell Naruto and Kakashi! They will be so happy!" As Sasuke tried to get up, he tripped over Cat and landed on his face. "Ouch."

"_You guys are hopeless."_

"Shut your trap."

"_No."_

"Ugh."

Meow_. I can't believe you guys are supposed to save the world._

"Neither can I." Sasuke mumbled into the carpet. "But I really need a drink about now."

Sakura sat alone in a dark room thinking about, well, nothing. Just the quiet. The peaceful silence.

'_Its so lovely down here. I have everything I could ever want, and there is no loud Naruto and Ino. I love it. Absolutely love it.'_

"_Careful dear, your 'friends' are on their way to save you."_

"I hope you are joking."

"_Nope."_

Ino sat in her room. Alone. As she replayed the scene of Kakashi in his boxers through her mind. "OhEmGee. He is so hawt. I wish I could have him, just this once."

A/n: Okae, so there you go, chapter 9. Be happy I remember about this story. XD

Mikomi


End file.
